1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston-cylinder device to be powered by a pressurized fluid, said device cooperating in at least one of its piston end positions with a locking means which is releasable by the pressure fluid, the piston-cylinder device being mechanically lockable by the locking means.
2. Description of Related Art
Piston-cylinder devices, among other uses, have been provided as the tilting device in vehicles having a forwardly tiltable cabin. The locking means cooperating with the piston-cylinder device is therein formed by a separate device whereby the cab is locked in the driving position, namely through the intermediary of a locking hook which in the locking position engages with the car frame. In this position the locking hook is inserted in the pressure fluid circuit of the tilting device such that when the circuit is energized, the locking hook is moved to the released position before pressure can be supplied to the tilting device.